WianaRemotemanagement
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity Romote management change the hardware as the wrap board I was using gave up. Not sure yet if it was lightening or just hardware failure, although there was a smell of burning from around the processor, and the radio's didn't get blown. I did a resetkeys, followed by a remotemanagement and everything is looking good again in wiana. about the hardware change affecting the key. al wrote: > Hi Stuart, > > Sometimes wiana becomes unsynchronised so it could be that your > node(s) are checking into a different wiana mirror than the main > wiana.org server that generates the stats - check when you do a > manual remotemanagement at the node and record which wiana server > actually acknowledges you. > > Another possible issue is that your digital certificates have got > screwed up somehow so that wiana no longer trusts the node(s) in > question - resetkey will sort this out. > > HTH, > > Al > > > Stuart ?MacKay wrote: >> Hi all, >> I see that wiana.org is not showing the current information >> regarding nodes. The last check-in is shown as 6 days ago, but I have >> just gone to one of my nodes and done a remotemanagement and it >> checked in sucessfully. >> >> Wiana settings Updates can trash settings * Update and a node and reboot but fails to come back up. * Check that there is enough space of HDD. * Alters wiana.setting file. * Turns of the "DHCP" server. Won't allow any connections until it has done an update * Resets channel back to defualt. Resolve issue go bck to the closest node. Set its channel to 1 and SSID to LocustWorld wait for mesh: (See FirstSteps). When they did I then edited the wiana.settings file and changed the settings to channel6 and back to our SSID. I then rebooted the box and reset the settings on the box I did this from. They remeshed and I was then able to do a remote management. > I have just updated the first node and after a reboot is has > failed to come back up. Looks like the new DEV version may > have issues as the node it was updated on was a stock > standard node running dev81 and has been up for months > without any issues. > > I will let you know if it comes back but if it has not come > back up im going up there to replace the flash with the Dev81 > and continue to use that. > > I did check that there were no additional modules loaded > before doing the update as well, so it was not a space issue. adfasf sd f >I am missing lines in wiana.setting file. This is a GW node. The GW >is functioning but does not hand out DHCP leases to clients. > >How do I fix the problem? > Click on Make Changes in wiana. The box will then download a fresh copy of wiana.settings. Wiana Register I've got two boxes built up here. > > > > meshbox1 1 x radio card and 1 ethernet (connected to local lan) > > meshbox2 2 x radio cards I logged in to both boxes and set the TUNNELTYPE:IP , (it was set to PPP on meshbox1 and did not exist on meshbox2) I can now do a remotemanagement from meshbox2 and I see: 1.137.18.246@meshbox:~# remotemanagement Thu, 16 Sep 2004 12:11:03 +0100 Thu Sep 16 11:11:03 UTC 2004 Time updated AOK ACK 7608 received from wiana.org Hardware key is: 362e2e394bc8882fe463b6f53374977f Ultra key is: 362e2e394bc8882fe463b6f53374977f Stats processing. Done. If I do the same from meshbox1 I see: 10.51.13.180@meshbox:~# remotemanagement Time cached RUN % Total % Received % Xferd Average Speed Time Curr. Dload Upload Total Current Left Speed 100 167 100 167 0 0 345 0 0:00:00 0:00:00 0:00:00 0 Download okay Key exists RUN COMPLETE Does that look ok? If I leave it a few mins and look at the wiana pages I still see Attention: 7 remote operations scheduled for meshbox1? However the pending operations for meshbox2 seem to have worked? There shouldn't be any problems in connecting your second box > to the Internet to get the box registered (that's what I did > and it worked for me). > This is also a "feature" of the meshboxes in that you can add > as many backbone connections as you can get (redundancy etc.) > I suggest that you get the box registered then let's look at > the other problems. > A quick caveat here - none of my kit uses 2 x radio cards so > I've no practical experience with this setup but I can't see > why you should have any problems. Some more info which may help somebody throw some light on this. I've got two boxes built up here. > > > > meshbox1 1 x radio card and 1 ethernet (connected to local lan) > > meshbox2 2 x radio cards > > > > I've done a scratch build on both boxes from the flasher CD. > > build 1249. > > I have done a wianaregister on mesh box 1 (I assume I > > must/should also do this from meshbox2?) I am unable to do > > the same from meshbox2? I can ping internet sites from > > meshbox2 fine, so the link > > between 1 and 2 is working, and indeed 'reporter' shows the > > two meshboxes also. > > > > Why o why can I not register meshbox2? > I can ssh in to meshbox2 from meshbox1. If I issue remotemanagement I > get the following > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# remotemanagement > Time cached > Unknown result from wiana.org > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# > But I can ping wiana.org fine:- > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# ping wiana.org > PING wiana.org (213.219.19.68): 56 data bytes > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=0 ttl=247 time=35.314 ms > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=1 ttl=247 time=32.489 ms > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=2 ttl=247 time=35.673 ms > --- wiana.org ping statistics --- > 3 packets transmitted, 3 packets received, 0% packet loss > round-trip min/avg/max/stddev = 32.489/34.492/35.673/1.424 ms > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# > There is no ethernet interface connected to this meshbox, > however the IP > of eth0 is 192.168.1.2 which > is the same as a machine on my LAN? > > Is it safe or sensible to plug a lan cable in to meshbox2 and > > register it this way, then remove it? > > Also, when I log in to wiana.org and try to manage meshbox1 > > (this is the only one which shows of course), whatever > > changes I make, they just seem to stack up, it now tells me I > > have 4 changes pending? I've tried rebooting both boxes but > > to no avail. > The changes are still pending, its almost as though the communication > with wiana is working in one direction.